Nothing is What it Seems
by Claire-Littleton
Summary: Okay. Basically this is just me being bored and mad at locke for firewater. plz R&R! Skate, Ack, Chaire, possibly some JinSun later on if I get good reveiws. seems clocky at first, but it itsn't.


A/N: I started writing this after I watched Fire + Water. All facts in later episodes don't apply. 

Warnings: There will be author comments throughout the story if you dislike this kind of thing please DO NOT report it as abuse of rules you have been warned!

CHAPTER UNE Act 1 

It was a nice sunny day on the island. Claire and Charlie were back together. Aaron was happily gurgling away is his new crib, finally back at camp. Jack and Ana were back together, and Kate and Sawyer were happily awaiting for the time before it comes. Everything was absolutely immaculate.

But hold on a second here. Why are Claire and Charlie back together? Why is Aaron 'finally' back at camp? And why does Aaron need a new crib? Ana and Jack broke up? They were never even officially together! And what are Kate and Sawyer waiting for? Well, let's just say it's a really long story. With A LOT of ups and downs. And it's sad too, so if your one of those creepy people who has a perma-smile, I suggest you find a new fanfic.

It all started after Charlie started having his extremely vivid nightmares…

BEEP! BEEP! The familiar sound of the hatches alarm was going off for the third time that night. Claire was getting tired of having to get up, get Aaron back to sleep, get her self back to sleep, and press in the code herself the occasional time.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy sleeping down here with the baby Claire", said Locke. It wasn't like Claire had much of a choice though. Charlie repetitively cornered her telling her the baby was in danger, and she didn't sleep at all at the beach, with repetitive terror that Charlie would 'sleepwalk' and do something horrible to the baby. At least here she got 108 minutes of sleep at a time.

"I know John, but Charlie is really starting to scare me. Even with you right there…he just really makes me uneasy."

"Claire, you know I would never let anything happen to you. The baby and you are my to priority right now. Jack is keeping an eye on Charlie, and we have put a combination on the air lock. It's safe here."

"Thanks, John, for making me and Aaron safe." She smiles at him. :(

Like I said. It's getting really sad here when Claire lets Locke, as Ana so bluntly put it, be " hittin' that". And hitting on Claire too. Their age difference is how many years? Ewww…

Act 2 

There really isn't that much to be happy about on the beach either as Jack and Ana begin getting on each others nerves.

"Oh my GOD! You are absolutely driving me up the wall Jack!" Ana was trying to keep the conversation in the lean-to, but with little success.

"Well, it's not like you're Little Miss Perfect either Ana!" said Jack.

"Oh, and who is? Kate? You know, it's obvious that you like her better than me, so why don't you just leave?"

"You know, maybe I will!" He grabs his things (he apparently was ready for this, because his things were already packed and beside the door. Or opening, because it's hard to have a door in a lean-to) and storms out.

"Wow, Doc you sure have a way with women," says Sawyer, happy that he has Kate and Jack, well, doesn't.

"Shut the hell up Sawyer, I'm not in the mood." Sawyer backs away, because Jack has the key to the Halliburton and he looks ready to kill.

"Maybe I should go do something," says Kate, emerging from the hut her and Sawyer now share.

"You know Freckles, somehow I think you've all ready done enough."

Okay, people, don't get too, worried. I'm not even done the first chapter yet! Everything will work out in the end, but PLEASE KEEP READING!

Act 3 

Scene: Locke is walking up to Claire the jungle. Charlie is jealously watching from behind a stack of firewood, and looks like he wants to take a piece of this firewood and bash it over his head until there's a wound the size of Texas on it.

"Hey, Claire, would you like to go for a walk?" asked Locke. "I found a really nice trail. We can take Aaron too."

"Oh, that would be great. I need a bit of exercise anyway!" Claire laughs as she says this. Charlie cringes as he sees this. She used to smile like that at him, not Locke.

They begin walking and Charlie follows them closely. He has a funny feeling about the look on Locke's face, but he can't quite put his hand on it. They continue to walk until they come to a clearing. This presents a problem, because Locke and Claire are in the middle, and he has to stay on the edges.

He hears bits and pieces of words, but nothing important. Then Locke says something, and it's obviously very bad, because Claire tightens her grip on Aaron, and slowly moves backwards away from Locke.

Suddenly out of no where Locke yells "Come on out boys!", and around 15 men come from the jungle. They reach for Aaron. When she refuses to give him up. She is hit in the head with a 10 foot metal rod, which on of Locke's people is holding. He grabs Claire, and catches Aaron. Charlie can't take it anymore.

"Hey! You guys! Stop it now!" he yells.

The oldest of the men grabs Claire and attempts to take her.

"NO! You aren't taking her from me again!" He grabs the man at the ankles, trips him, and catches Claire.

"Charlie I'm so sorry!" she cries through the tears. "I should have listened. I should have…."

"That's extremely sweet of you Claire, but now isn't the time!" He punches one guy, trips another, and he makes a dash for the woods.

"CHARLIE! What about Aaron? AARON!" She tries to run but he holds her back. She calls out Aarons name as they run.

"Charlie!" Locke yells. "Bring her back right now!"

Claire and Charlie run faster, but Locke is swifter, and swipes a knife from his belt, and throws. It plunges into Charlie's leg, but he doesn't skip a beat. They are almost in the woods now.

"CHARLIE! BRING HER BACK!"

Act 4 

It was a really long run back to the camp. Claire and Charlie were always on the guard, looking for Locke. By now they had figured out that they were the others. The didn't know how Locke came in to the picture, but they were going to find out.

"Charlie, we really should pull that knife out," said Claire.

"I don't know. Won't that make me loose to much blood?"

"Well, if we just leave it there, won't it get snagged on a branch, rip your skin, and possibly impale…"

"Alright, alright! Enough with the gore already. I'll take it out."

So Charlie sat and Claire pulled out the knife. A spurt of blood erupts from the wound, right into Claire's face, drenching her and Charlie in blood.

"Oh, that's just sick!" said Claire, wiping the blood of her arms and mouth.

"Bloody hell! Ha,ha little pun there."

"It's not funny Charlie! It's just…" She trails off.

"What? What are you looking at? Is there a…" Charlie's face turns white, and he faints.

"Oh my gawd! Charlie? Charlie! CHARLIE!"

Thinking quickly, Claire rips a piece of fabric off the bottom of her shirt (it was much to long anyways) and wrapped it on the wound to protect it from emitting more blood and from leaves and sticks infecting it. There was still a long trail back to camp, and she wasn't sure how long she could carry him for.

Luckily it wasn't very long…

About halfway through her trip, she heard a rustling in the woods. She dove for cover thinking it would be Locke. However, much to her surprise, a girl with dark hair and brown eyes stepped out of the jungle. She looked to be about sixteen. She had a keen eye to, because she spotted Claire right away.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Claire Littleton, and this is Charlie. Who are you?" she tried to hide the fact she was scared.

"Why, I'm Alex Rousseau."

What is Danielle's daughter doing in the middle of the bush? What does she want? The only way you're gonna find out is if I get some positive reviews! I have some real big scene's for this too, So please review NOW!

P.S. I'd like to give a special shout out to my sister who always reads my stories first. Also all the other club members (u know who u r!) for all those long discussions on LOST that inspired this story. .:luv ya:. 


End file.
